We all breath
by Feathered Budgie
Summary: Oneshot. It's about my OC's. I'm not sure If I'll be making this into a full story. It's basically the remainders of a group and a Spartan giving a speech on Reach, or maybe Harvest. Not sure which one. But the two friends are going to be fighting a group of elites and brutes. If I get enough likes and reviews to continue this, I might.


"I was so confused. How? In such little time our beautiful landscape was turned into a widespread landfill of destruction and famine. Radioactivity. Death. Everything that was negative in the most possible of points. Points that stab right through you, uncaring, cold, and unforgiving of what others have done, killing and punishing us for their evil's and actions that we turned our heads away from so we wouldn't be seen as being partaken in the practices.

But still, we get our lives so helplessly taken away from us, like the trees in late autumn, the leaves that change into bright and desperate colors as their life is refracted and drained from them, no longer providing shade for the people who will turn their heads away from the dark, as the cold comes.

But do people ask why the leaves fall? Do they ask the opinions of the living green that fades to a dead brown? No. Because they let it happen, as if death is normal. It is, but we have gotten too used to it. And now we are paying the price, as we watch our presidents fight a nuclear war with the beings that tried to take our earth away from us.

We do nothing to stop it. And why? Why do we sit here like this is a game of some sort? Like the practices with the many items we collect so greedily, keeping score and booing people who use precious time to devote themselves into trying to win a game. A game. This is hardly that.

Our lives, our race's determination on whether it lives to see another day, or it extinguishes itself like the reptiles many centuries ago, watching without any idea of what was to become of them as a colossal rock hurled itself with suicidal intentions to end an era of giants. It all matters on one thing.

Are we to just watch? Just let this happen to us? Let the other race of sentient life try and steal our home from us in which we ourselves fought over? Peh…I can't believe we have to nearly be driven to extinction to finally be somewhat united. People still try greed over other's lives. And we let them, because of what? Fear?

We should learn that fear is simply a choice. And we can fight the possibilities of our life ending in bloody ways without having it. Fear only keeps us from moving on. Like a scared little girl afraid to fight the monster in her closet. Eventually it will come out. She would have to decide that she wouldn't give into the modern clichés of that time that said she had to hide under her covers. No….

She needs to fight. Just like we do. Seeing this place that many used to call home, now flat. Barren. Glazed of life. It painfully reminds my heart that if we succumb to our deaths because of fear, loss, anger, _emotions_….we will end up like this. Or _worse_.

We all need to unite completely. Because we were all born the same way. Parents meeting each other by chance. And learning that they are the ones for each other. Eventually being given the breath of life by them forging us. Two people to create someone who will live on to tell of what has happened in their life. Each person tells a story.

And we all need to live to tell it. Not just sit here. Not just wait for others to fix this for us. This is our _home._ Our place of memories. Good memorials or painful flashbacks. We have to all pitch in. If we don't, nothing will be left for us in this place. We won't get any lively things, like color, movements. No. The person who you hold most dear to you will die a painful, bloody, gory death if you do not help.

I extend my hand to you. Will you help? Or will you sit back and let the fires take what is rightfully ours?"

Her eyes were piercing me like spears. I was motivated. But like she said, I still clung to what made me unforgiving human. Emotions. Pain, happiness, anger, frustration…..and fear….but not only that. Determination….to fight!

No! I will help her. Despite I might not be as equal in others for combat. Despite the fact I don't have a hand. I will fight! This is my home! _**MY**_ home. Not theirs. I will fight them.

Placing my right hand in hers, I looked at her with what might be the same stare reflecting back to her. We both looked like we had won wars. Because we knew we had to win this one.

"Where do we start?" I asked, no longer feeling the pain and tears that shook my voice earlier. I might have cried, but I let go of those emotions. I needed to have the strength to fight.

"Us. All of these people standing here with us, we will fight. Without a plan. If we have no strategy, they can't try and counter us. The enemy thinks this is a game of chess. We will fight without strategy, without any way of anyone leading. Because we all are equally living here."

"We all breath…"


End file.
